The Third Rider
by GriffinRose
Summary: Galbatorix has lost his third egg to the Varden, but the the Varden haven't done anything. Carvahall has been repaired, and there's also this strange girl who appears in Roran's fields one day, the same day Galbatorix leaves the palace himself for the egg
1. the thief

Disclaimer: I totally wish I did, but sadly I do not own Eragon.

This story takes place a year after Eldest leaves off.

The Third Rider

Chapter 1

Roran and Katrina were out working on the farm in late summer. They had had a good harvest this year, and looked like they would be able to make it through the winter without trouble. They had also managed to regain control of Carvahall from the soldiers, and were always ready to fight if they came back.

Eragon had a room in the new house for when he wasn't traveling, which was often for months on end. Right now he and Saphira were off in Ellesmera.

Galbatorix was still on the throne. The Varden had missed their chance to defeat him one year ago. Murtagh was also still unwillingly serving him, but also acted as a spy for the Varden.

There is also another person in this tale, known as Alexine. She lived in the King's city, and often helped prisoners escape. She was a girl of 15 with raven black hair down to her mid-back, usually always kept tied in a ponytail. Alexine was a guard in the King's court-a highly favorite guard- but only used the position to help the Varden.

While going around the Palace one day on her duties, she stumbled upon the room with the final dragon egg. It was green in color, with only one guard on duty right now. Alexine knew there would be no other chance, and so ran back to her quarters to grab her brown leather pouch.

She walked back to the hold, making sure to conceal the pouch.

"King says I'm to relieve you," Alexine lied to the guard on duty. The guard only looked at her, examining every inch of her appearance. Through many years of practice though, Alexine had learned to hide the fact she was lying.

"Alright then, make sure no one comes near that stone, or we're all dead," the guard told her before walking out the door. Alexine made sure he was gone before running to the stone and putting it in her pouch. She looked down the hallway to her left, and then down to her right. No one was around, and she ran back to her quarters to grab her things.

It didn't take long before she had a horse and was leaving the palace, doing her best to look inconspicuous. She heard the King's shouts from down on the streets, and quickened her pace to a trot.

Roran and Katrina were harvesting more crops. This week would be the last week for them to harvest without fear of any frost. Winter chills came early in the mountains of Palancar Valley.

"Roran, do you think the soldiers will ever be back?" Katrina asked him.

"It's hard for me to say. If they do though, we'll be ready, and I will keep my promise," Roran answered. He was referring to his promise when Katrina had asked him never to ask her to leave again. She smiled at the thought.

"Do you think Eragon would help us this time?" Katrina asked.

"If he finds out about it soon enough. I'm sure he'll come as soon as he can if we're visited by more soldiers," Roran answered. "Why the sudden worry?"

"I'm scared; scared they're going to take me away again," Katrina answered, looking at the plants down by her feet.

"There's nothing to worry about. I promise I'll protect you if the soldiers return," Roran said. Katrina smiled.

Alexine was still on her gray horse, named Cadoc by the previous owner. (I don't remember the actual color, so if anyone knows please let me know)

It wouldn't be long before there was Urgals on her tail; or worse yet, Raz'oc. (I don't remember how to spell that) and if they did find her trail, she could pretty much consider herself dead.

If she could just make it to the Spine, she might be able to confuse them. When faced with creatures must faster than a normal human though, this is easier said than done.

There were still many leagues to go before the Spine would even be in sight, so it would definitely be at least a 2 day travel.

Alexine heard something whip past her right ear, and immediately turned around to see an army of Kull, not even two leagues behind her. No night rest now, they would be upon her in a few hours. Alexine dug her heels into the side of Cadoc to press him onward.

-End of Chapter 1-

I know it's short, and I know it's not very eventful, just bear with me for now. I should have the next chapter up in a few days, like tomorrow.

Please let me know what you think. I take anything, compliments, flames, suggestions; all are welcome, so long as you press the little square on the bottom of the page.


	2. a narrow escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

The Third Rider

Chapter 2

Alexine pushed Cadoc to his limits. The Urgals were closing in on her, and she didn't like that one bit. The Spine was in sight now, but at the pace she was going and the rate of the Urgals, as well as the declining speed of Cadoc, the chances of her making it to shelter were about 1 million to one.

She reached by her side at the pack to make sure the egg was still there. It hadn't moved, but that didn't make this ride any easier. Cadoc was a good, strong horse, but even he would need a rest in a few minutes.

A few more arrows whizzed past Alexine's ear. The aim had been true, but Cadoc had sidestepped for some reason, and the arrows had just missed. It seemed as if he was used to being pursued and knew how to stay alive.

The pounding feet of Urgals could be heard now. Cadoc was losing strength. Alexine was losing hope. There was no chance she would make it to the Spine before the Urgals would catch her, and even if she did she wouldn't be able to lose them.

Her brown pouch stirred from within, and Alexine stared at it with her emerald green eyes. Another arrow whizzed over her head. _Where are they getting all these arrows from?_

The pouch stirred again, and this time there was the clear sound of something cracking. _Oh no, this dragon didn't choose me did it? _

A green head poked up from the pouch. _Great, the dragon did pick me._

"And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse," Alexine mumbled to herself. She dug her heels into Cadoc's side again, forcing the horse to the edge of its limits.

Cadoc snorted in protest but added more speed to his stride. Alexine wished she had thought to grab a bow and arrow before fleeing, for she could even hear some of the Urgals yelling their complaints of this pursuit at her.

The spine was two leagues away, and the Urgals were less than one league. She could hear Cadoc's heartbeat from where she sat on the saddle. The little dragon in her pouch watched the landscape roll by.

One league left until the spine.

Half a league left until the Urgals are upon her.

Three yards before Cadoc would collapse from exhaustion.

The gray horse fell forward, throwing Alexine and her dragon off. Alexine hit the ground rolling, and was immediately on her feet and running.

"Cadoc, you need to run far away from here, now! The Urgals won't chase you!" Alexine yelled over her shoulder. The horse got up and obeyed, somehow knowing what she wanted him to do. _A_ _strange horse that one is._

Alexine had the head start, but the Urgals were faster. She pushed all her strength into her legs and her aching lungs. _Not much farther. . ._

An arrow skimmed across her arm, but only enough to make it bleed and hurt like crazy. Alexine clutched her right arm in pain where the arrow had done damage, but kept running, determined to make it to safety.

Eragon and Saphira were flying over the borders of the Spine. They had just left Carvahall and were going back to the Varden.

_Aren't those Urgals? _Saphira asked Eragon through their mind link.

_I think so. They look as if they're in pursuit of something. _

_They are aimed towards the Spine, so whatever they are chasing is seeking refugee in the trees._

Eragon scanned the border. Not a league away there was a lone figure running in direction towards the Spine. The Urgals were only 20 yards away.

_We should help them, _Eragon said and Saphira angled her body towards the ground, gliding across the dirt a few yards above it.

Alexine was still running. She was already almost out of breath, and lungs burned like fire. Her legs felt as if she had been running since daybreak, and not just 5 minutes ago.

She hadn't let up in her pace at all the entire five minutes. The sun was going down now, and in just a few minutes the world of Alegasia would be plunged into night.

Another arrow whizzed by next to her ear. Alexine tripped on an unseen rock and tumbled forward, scraping her right knee badly on another rock. She forced her body to stand up and keep running, surprised the Urgals hadn't already captured her. She risked a glance behind her.

There was a large blue dragon there facing the Urgals. Flames were coming from the dragon's snout. There was a male rider on the dragon's back, shooting arrows like there was no tomorrow.

This might be her only chance, so Alexine turned her attention back to the path she was on to reach the Spine. The dragon in her pouch seemed to be enjoying the ride much more than Alexine could.

As Alexine ran, the trees of the Spine began to surround her. Thick underbrush replaced hard dirt. Branches and thorns tore at her clothes like hungry children reaching for food. The sun was down now, leaving Alexine in complete darkness and alone in the Spine. Well, almost alone. The green dragon was still in her pouch on her left side, sound asleep.

Alexine reached down with her left hand to stroke the back of its head. A strange sensation overwhelmed her exhausted body, and she fell over onto the ground.

The Urgals had been defeated, but the person they had been chasing was no where to be found.

_Some thanks we get for saving that person's life. _Eragon thought.

_Patience little one, they had running for a great deal of time before we noticed them. You can tell by the footprints. _

Eragon walked next to the footprints for a while before finding hoof prints. _That's strange. The person had a horse at one point, but if they weren't riding them the whole time, then where is the horse now?_

_Just look in front of you._

Eragon looked, and saw a familiar horse staring at him. "Cadoc, is that you boy?"

The said horse whinnied and nudged Eragon with his nose.

"What are you doing out here? Never mind that, what happened to the person that was riding you?"

Cadoc only whinnied again and then trudged along, heading back to the cities.

-End of Chapter 2-

There you go. Review please!


	3. Merick the dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Okay, sorry for the delay in updating, but I've been in brain freeze mode for about a month with everything I'm writing right now.

The Third Rider

Chapter 3

Alexine woke up from the early rays of dawn, or was that twilight? She looked at her left hand again, and saw a strange marking that she recognized from the Castle. It was the mark of a rider.

Murtagh had showed it to her before. They had gotten along quite well in the Castle, and Alexine finally had the friend she never knew. Murtagh trained her in swords-man-ship, and from then on Alexine was never without a sword by her side.

A little green face popped up in front of Alexine. _Ah, the trouble that started it all: Dragons. I know my ancestors before me have all been dragon riders, but to tell the truth I was hoping it would skip me._

The Dragon nudged her arm, most likely in want of food. _Did I remember to pack food? _Alexine sat up to go through her pack, and then realized that if she had packed any food it would still be with Cadoc. _Darn horse running off with my supplies._

"I suppose you'll need a name," Alexine mumbled to herself about the Dragon. "Let's see, how about Emeraldo?" Alexine asked. The Dragon looked at her, and then nibbled her hand in disapproval. "All you had to do was say no. Hmm, this is not as easy as I thought."

Alexine's mind wandered to on old story her mother had told her about one of her favorite dragon name's in history: Merick.

"Will Merick do?" Alexine asked. The Dragon made a strange noise, most likely a roar, and nodded his head up and down. "Smart Dragon," Alexine mused, "ready to go hunting?"

The Dragon-Ahem- Merick jumped up and trudged over to a small trail that leads deeper into the spine.

"Why do I get the feeling you already know where you're going?" Alexine asked Merick even though she knew he couldn't answer yet.

"Roran," Katrina called from the house, "supper's on the table!"

"I'll be right there!" Roran said. He finished picking up the last of the weeds and went inside.

Everyone had returned to Carvahall in hopes of good fortune a few months ago. What they found was ashes. All their homes had been burned down, and there wasn't a living soul to be heard. The tombstones in the graveyard had been kicked to pieces, and any tools the soldiers managed to get their hands on were gone.

Roran suggested that since the town had to be built anew anyway they might as well build it a few miles closer to the farms so that if their was an accident like what had happened to Garrow again help wouldn't be far away. The town agreed without question.

Katrina was still wary of coming back given past events, but she was willing to listen to Roran for now. Eragon stayed with them every now and again, as well as his dragon Saphira. Most of the time though he was out scouting Alegasia, which was the case right now.

Many people had changed after retreating from Carvahall over a year ago. Self defense was a major thing taught among the children now in case of the soldiers return, and many people were injured just from accidentally sneaking up on someone and finding said someone's fist in your face.

The only thing that was still basically the same was the farm ground. Rocks still appeared from year to year, weeds still grew and attempted to kill the crops, crops still grew and provided food on the table for Roran and Katrina.

Alexine had been traveling for a few days going north. Merick was growing at a fast rate, and was already as tall as her waist. At this rate he would be big enough to ride on by tomorrow night.

She heard footsteps behind her and stopped. The footsteps continued, and they seemed close. Was it Urgals? Was it simply a creature of the Spine? An arrow flying past her head and into a tree in front of her gave Alexine the answer she needed. In the blink of an eye she was running for her life, Merick easily keeping pace with her. Alexine ran in a zigzag pattern to avoid the arrows, which was proving to be a useful tactic.

_Are they ever going to run out of arrows?_ Alexine thought to herself. She felt another presence in her mind.

_Not very likely_ a male voice answered.

_Who are you? Where are you? What are you doing in my head?!_

_You named me Merick, I'm right next to you, I can speak with my mouth the way humans can so I use mental telepathy. _

The voice in her head was none other than her Dragon Merick, a creature who hatched only a few days ago.

_Since you seemed to be so far ahead of the normal growth rate of dragons, can you fly? _Alexine asked.

_Yes. I've been flying at night while you sleep, which is another thing I don't really understand._

_Never mind that right now, are you able to carry me with you? _

_Not for a long time, but if it gets us away from these pests pursuing us I'll try, _Merick said without enthusiasm. He slowed down until Alexine was running in front of him, got in line behind her, charged under her legs to lift her onto him, and took off into the skies.

"Watch the branches!" Alexine called, moving her head to avoid a branch.

_Why are humans so heavy when they're so small?!_

"We can go into the quantum physics of humans later!" Alexine said. Merick struggled to keep a decent altitude, but kept wavering up and down from the new weight. From the skies Alexine could see there wasn't actually much left of the Spine until they would have stumbled across someone's farm, which was where Merick seemed to be heading towards now.

_Why are we heading towards a farm, where there would be people?_

_Because it's too hard for me to try and maneuver into going left or right so we fly straight! This was the direction you were heading towards anyway so don't blame me!_

_Okay, okay, take it easy._ Dragon's were so moody sometimes.

_I have to land soon, you're doubling my weight in the air and I can't handle it!_ Merick said.

_Incoming arrows at five o'clock! _Alexine screamed in her head. Merick had no idea what 'five o'clock' meant though.

_Stop speaking gibberish!_

_Incoming arrows at the southeastern side then!_ Merick looked south east and saw the barrage of arrows. By now they were over the farm. The emerald green dragon twirled his body 360 degrees over in the air to avoid the arrows as they came at him, but the unsuspecting human on his back was thrown off and was at gravity's mercy now.

Roran and Katrina were just finishing up the dish washing when they heard an ear piercing scream from outside.

"What was that?" Katrina asked, already heading towards the door.

"I don't know, it didn't sound like it was coming from town," Roran admitted, right behind his wife as they went out the door.

"Sounds like it is getting louder," Katrina said.

"It does, I wonder what it could…" Roran had his unfinished question answered when something hit the ground on the farm not to far from them and the screaming ceased.

Katrina ran over to see what it was that had fallen from the sky."Roran, you'd better come here," was Katrina's only response to what she saw. Roran walked over.

"Uh, we should probably go see Gertrude," Roran suggested. Katrina nodded, for in the grass was a girl with black hair and a small cut on her shoulder.

-End of Chapter 3-

Hope you liked it! I'm going to try and update again within the next week, but don't count on it. Review please and tell me what you think!


	4. Roran's discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

I'm going to stick with an update a week F.Y.I.

The Third Rider

Chapter 4

Alexine awoke to find herself in a comfortable bed covered with a blanket. She had old black leather gloves on her hands and a sharp pain in her head.

_Where am I? _Alexine thought, which in reality is a normal thought when you wake up in a strange place. All the recent events of the past few days came rushing back to her.

The thievery of the dragon egg; outrunning the Urgals with the help of another dragon rider; finding out she was the next dragon rider; flying Merick to avoid a barrage of arrows; falling to what felt like her doom to some farm below; waking up in this foreign room.

"Ah, so the mysterious girl is awake now," a female said from across the room. "Would you care for some tea or stew?"

Alexine didn't answer.

"At least have some water then," the female, obviously known to us as Gertrude, said.

"Water, yes," Alexine said. For now, she would stick with curt replies and reveal nothing. Gertrude gave her a glass of water, which Alexine made sure to thoroughly examine before drinking it.

"You're afraid I poisoned something didn't you?" Gertrude asked her. Alexine only looked at her. "Well I didn't. Everyone in the village wants to know who you are and why you fell from the sky, seemingly from thin air. I'm not going to do anything to you, so relax."

The door opened, and a male of about 20 walked in. He immediately looked at Alexine, saw she was sitting up with a glass in her hand and staring back at him, and Roran smiled.

"About time the mysterious girl from the sky woke up," he said.

"How long have I been out?" Alexine asked.

"Only a half a day, Roran here is just an impatient man," Gertrude said.

_A half a day? That long? Merick must be worried sick about where I am right now! I have to get out of here!_

Alexine made a move to get up out of the bed, but was immediately pushed back down by the healer woman.

"It's a miracle you're even alive right now, let alone awake. Let's not push you to the verge of death," Gertrude said.

"Besides, I have a few questions for you, and my cousin HAS to meet you," Roran said, stressing the word 'has' to a point beyond arguing with.

"Well then let the game of '20 questions' begin," Alexine said sarcastically.

"Number one, why did you fall from the sky?" Roran asked.

"Classified," Alexine answered.

"Number two, why were you in the sky?" All the questions are coming from Roran.

"Top secret."

"Number three, what were you avoiding?"

"Restricted information."

"Number four, who are you running away from?"

This question caught Alexine completely off guard.

"Number five, how would you even know if I'm running away from someone?" Alexine asked.

"Number six, why won't you answer any of my questions?" Roran asked.

"Number seven, who's your cousin?" Alexine asked, suddenly remembered Murtagh telling her about Eragon and that Eragon had a cousin Roran, who lived up north in Carvahall.

"Number eight, why the concern?" Roran asked, not wanting to mention his cousin/half brother.

"Curiosity. Number nine, will you or will you not answer my previous question?" Alexine asked, determined to find her answer.

"Number ten, where are you from?" Roran asked, equally as determined to avoid the question.

"Number 11, what village is this?" Alexine asked.

"Carvahall. Number 12, how long are you willing to be held hostage here?" Roran said. Carvahall was all Alexine needed to know right know to know that these people could be trusted.

"Until the soldiers arrive looking for me. Number 13, is Eragon your cousin?"

"Yes, number 14, why would soldiers be looking for you?"

"I committed high treason," Alexine said. She did not parry with a question. Roran noticed he was beginning to get answers from her, and risked something that he might regret later.

"Number 15, where's your dragon?"

Alexine's eyes opened wide as he said that, and Gertrude's did as well. Roran had put the gloves on her hands as soon as he had found the Gedway Insignia, not wanting to risk unneeded suspicion from other villagers.

"Number 16, how do you know?" Alexine answered. This explained why he didn't ask her what her high treason was.

"It's also known as the shimmering palm, and it does shimmer against dark green grass. Number 17, how old is your dragon?"

"Barely a week, but he has a rapid growth rate. Number 18, when will Eragon be back?" Alexine asked.

"Not sure. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next month. Number 19, are you with the Varden?"

"Not exactly. I've seen what Galbatorix will do to people, and he needs to be removed. With my position it's better if I act alone. That's why I was able to steal the egg so easily, no one questioned a person of favor with the king," Alexine said, not wanting to reveal a horrible truth that would probably unsettle everything.

"Number 20, is your game of 20Q over now?" Gertrude asked. Roran laughed and then nodded.

-End of Chapter 4-

Which is somehow 4 pages. Weird.

I know what the truth is! I know what the truth is! And you don't! And you don't!

Famous last words made by the author before the angry reviewers come and chase them across the world.

Review please!


	5. mental conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

I'm happy to report that I'm still here! I left a mean cliffie in my other story so many people want to kill me!

The Third Rider

Chapter 5

Alexine had remained in Gertrude's house for a few hours more before leaving with Roran and going to his farm. If luck was on her side Eragon would return in a few days and she could ask him to train her.

But usually luck was against Alexine.

Once at the farm, a green shape jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Alexine: Merick.

_Are you well? _The dragon asked. It had only been a day, yet Merick seemed to have grown another three inches.

_Yes. How have you been?_

_Full of worry. These humans don't seem to mind dragon's though. I think we can probably trust the whole town._

_The whole town?! I doubt it. There's always a traitor. I don't care if the whole town is willing to go join the Varden, I'm not going to trust them with you. Roran here I will, his cousin is Eragon._

_Ah, the famous Eragon. I've heard much about him in this town. Kinship might be why._

_Most likely. Have you had enough to eat?_

_Yes. These woods here are hardly ever hunted in, leaving much prey. _

_Good. Eragon stays here when he isn't exploring, I was thinking that when he returns we should ask him and his dragon to train us._

_That would be wise. This king of yours will not easily perish, especially if he has another dragon rider on his side, even if that rider is unwilling._

_At least Murtagh is able to act as a spy right now. He might be able to allow us to sneak in when we're done training. _Roran had gone inside while the dragon and rider had their mental conversation.

_You humans put too much faith in each other. _

_Would you rather have no friends?_

_I'd rather not have any human friends._

_You'd better take that back right now because I AM A HUMAN!!_ Alexine screamed in her head.

_So bite me._

_I'm going to go see if I can get something to eat. All I've had is some kind of stew and that doesn't cut it for me._

_I'll be hunting in these woods._

Alexine went inside the farmhouse while Merick took off into the air and flew out of sight in the trees.

"Hello," a female said. Alexine jumped at the note of friendliness in it.

"Hi."

"You said that dragon is only a week old right?" Roran asked.

"Correct."

"Yet the dragon is almost as tall as you. I wonder if Saphira grew that fast," Roran said.

"His name is Merick," Alexine said.

"A boy eh? Better keep him away from Saphira then. That girl dragon will do anything to find a mate since she's one of the last of her kind," Katrina said.

Speaking of Saphira, she and Eragon where on their way back to Carvahall right now.

_This has been an interesting trip_ Saphira commented.

_Yes it has. First we see Urgals chasing someone into the Spine who doesn't even thank us, then we find Cadoc, and then we find out the third dragon egg has vanished!_

_I change my mind, it has been a very peculiar trip._

_I can't argue with you there._

_A wise choice little one._

_At least we're almost home. I can't wait to see how much the crops have grown in a week._

_Why are you so easily amused?_

_It's one of the few things that can remind me of who I used to be before I found your egg. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything,_ Eragon quickly added.

_Of course. What do you think happened while we were gone?_

_Hard to say. Soldiers could have returned, a murder could have occurred, it could have been uneventful. Carvahall is very unpredictable. _

_Only when they put Roran in charge._

Eragon chuckled. _True, only with Roran in charge._

_A few minutes and we'll be able to ask him what's happened._

Alexine had been given a spare bedroom for the time being. It was very plain, just a bed and a nightstand with a lantern on it. The room didn't feel very homey, but Alexine wasn't about to complain if it meant she didn't have to sleep on the ground.

There was a window that overlooked the Spine. It was big enough for Merick to fit through if it was opened all the way, and the room was big enough for him to sleep inside with her. Alexine walked over to the glass and opened it.

She could make out Merick's form coming in, but there was also another form coming in fast…

A form with a rider.

-End of Chapter 5-

One of my longer chapters, and I'm sticking to my once a week thing.


	6. Eragon and Alexine meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

I'm not sure this will be a good chapter, and I am so sorry for the delayed update.

The third rider

Chapter 6

Merick was gliding towards Roran's farm. He knew there was something behind him, but no alarm bells were going off and putting him on high alert, so Merick allowed the stalker to follow him.

With his enhanced eyesight, Merick could make out Alexine standing in her window. It looked like the window would be big enough for him to fit through, but not with his wings out.

Alexine watched as Merick flew closer, the other dragon following him. She didn't recognize any of the rider's features, but he was still a far distance away. With any hope the rider would be Eragon and not Galbatorix or Murtagh.

But that required hope.

And hope was something Alexine was short on.

With Merick coming closer, Alexine realized that the dragon would not be able to fit through the window with his wings open; his wings would have to be closed.

This would be a problem.

Alexine would leave that for Merick to figure out; right now she had to figure out what to do if the other rider was the king or Murtagh.

An easy solution didn't come.

On the one hand, Alexine could submit to Galbatorix's command and become one of his riders.

On the other hand she could fight and most likely die, possibly killing the existence of dragon's when Merick was a male and Saphira a female (if you catch my drift)

This was not a good situation to be in.

Merick was gliding towards Alexine's window, and Alexine quickly gave her dragon room to come in. When Merick was a few feet from her window, he folded in his wings and just made it through the window.

"Hi Merick," Alexine said, still not taking her eyes off her window, "you do realize you were being followed right?"

_I am quite aware of that. I didn't sense anything wrong with them, I think its Eragon and Saphira._

_We can hope and pray._

The dragon landed in a certain spot near the barn. The rider dismounted and the two looked at each other for a few minutes, most likely in a mental conversation.

After what seemed like hours the dragon went in the barn and the rider walked towards the house.

_Tomorrow shall be interesting,_ Alexine thought.

_Eragon, I feel the presence of another Dragon,_ Saphira said as they landed.

_I feel it too, and it makes me a little worried. Can you feel if they are friend or foe?_

_It is hard to decide, they are too young yet to have chosen a side._

_Let's hope they are on our side then. If nothing happens tonight I'll find out what I can from Roran tomorrow. I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight._

_Be careful Eragon. I don't like the situation we're in._

_I will. _

The next morning woke Alexine up with many bright rays of light. The sun was just rising over the horizon. _It is way too early for me to be awake right now._

_Get used to it,_ Merick said.

_I know. If we expect to win this war I suppose we'll have to be used to running on little sleep._

_More than likely…_

_I'm going to go see what there is for breakfast._

_I'll stay right here,_ Merick said. Alexine simply smiled as she walked out her door. She didn't really expect anyone else to be up yet, seeing as it was only dawn.

The kitchen was very clean and organized, making it hard to find stuff. Everything had a special cabinet, meaning you had to find the right cabinet before you could find what you were looking for.

Alexine had to admit to herself this probably would have been much easier if she had someone else finding everything for her. It was even a challenge just to find the bread, let alone a knife to cut it with (which she was still looking for)

Hearing footsteps behind her, Alexine turned around to a new face staring back at her.

"What are you doing?" Alexine asked.

"I live here most of the time. I should be asking you the same thing. Come to steal?" Eragon asked her. (I think you would have figured that out by now)

"No, Roran and Katrina are permitting me to stay here for a few days to recover, then I'll be leaving," Alexine said.

Eragon looked at the bread on the table and noticed there was no knife around to cut it with, so he walked over to a nearby drawer, took out a knife, and then walked over to the table and cut off a piece for Alexine.

"Thank you," Alexine said.

"You're welcome. Now, since you'll be here awhile, I believe some introductions are needed. I'm Eragon."

"Alexine…" she said, taking in the riders features. This wasn't anything like she had imagined from Murtagh's stories.

"You said you were recovering, what happened?"

"I fell off my… horse," Alexine said, almost revealing her dragon. Eragon noticed the hesitation though.

"Your horse you say. How long have you been here?"

"About a day. I was at the town healer for awhile," Alexine said. Eragon walked over to her, and grabbed her right wrist, turning her palm face up. Alexine giggled.

"I know you have a dragon, I can sense two nearby, and one is Saphira," Eragon said.

"Not every rider has the insignia on their right hand," Alexine said, holding up her left palm, the insignia shining brightly.

-End of Chapter 6-

Again, I apologize for the delay, but I was brain dead for this story. I'm going to try and update again over the weekend, but I make no promises.


	7. Merick & Alexine meet Saphira

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

I am so sorry for the delayed update, but I kind of forgot about it. I have a lot going on right now, so don't expect regular updates.

The Third Rider

Chapter 7

Eragon stared at Alexine's palm. The insignia was there alright, and the third dragon rider that the world was waiting for was standing right in front of him, her right wrist being crushed in his firm hold.

"Eragon, you're crushing my wrist. I still need this hand," Alexine said. With the shock of Eragon's guess being correct, he hadn't realized that his grip on her hand had tightened. He released his grip.

"Sorry. So where is your dragon?"

"Merick went hunting again. He does that a lot so that I don't have to worry if he's being fed enough," Alexine explained.

"So your dragon is a boy?"

"Are you deaf? I said 'he' did me not?"

"Saphira is going to go insane," Eragon muttered. Alexine stared at him quizzically for a moment before remembering what Roran had said.

"Anyway, are you willing to train me?" Alexine asked.

"I can try, but I won't be of much help. It would be better if you went to someone special in Ellesmera," Eragon said.

"And how do I get to Ellesmera? The Elves are in hiding remember? And I bet that they have some kind of magical forcefield around their home to keep people like us out in mistake for us being Galbatorix," Alexine said.

"Good point. I'll see what I can do. First, I think Saphira would like to meet you," said Eragon.

"This ought to be interesting," Roran said as he came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"How long have you been standing there?" Eragon asked his cousin.

"Long enough to hear of your plans. How long have you been here?"

"I got in late last night and thought it better not to wake you. Last time I did that you slugged me in surprise," Eragon said. Roran laughed at the memory.

"Serves you right for waking a man when he's been on the run for so long," Roran said. Eragon simply shrugged.

"Well, come on then. Let's have you go meet Saphira."

The trio walked out to what Alexine had thought to be a barn. It was just a secret way of a hiding a humongous dragon though.

Alexine didn't think she had seen anything so brobdingnagian(It's a vocab word from my language class; go look it up) in all her life. Saphira just stared at the new rider.

_You're a lot smaller than I expected._

_And you're a lot bigger than I expected. _

_Fair enough. Where is your dragon?_

_He's out hunting right now. _

_He?_

…_yes. _

_A male dragon! Eragon, do you hear that?_

_Yes, I heard Saphira. How are you two talking through mind-voice?_

_She's a dragon, I'm a rider. I guess it's just the bond of any rider and any dragon. I can only hear her voice though, I don't know any other thoughts._

_And the same is true for me, _Saphira said.

"Well? What's going on?" Roran asked, a little upset that he couldn't hear any of the current conversation.

"Merick!" Alexine said at random, and ran out the barn door.

Merick had landed outside and was surprised to see Alexine coming towards him.

_What is it? Is something wrong?_

_No, come on, I want you to meet someone!_

Alexine headed back to the barn where Eragon, Saphira, and Roran waited.

Merick and Saphira just looked at each other for awhile, and then Merick looked at Eragon.

_Ah, famous Rider that I've heard so much about._

_Uh, you have? I didn't think I was that much of a legend._

_Alex's whole plan was to find you and train with you. She's heard much tales of you from…What was his name?_

_Murtagh,_ Alexine supplied.

"You know Murtagh! I thought he was at the Palace under Galbatorix's control!" Eragon said, shocked.

"He is, I use to work in the Palace as a guard. I overheard the King's plan and knew I had to get the egg out of there, so I grabbed it and made a run for it, somehow coming by a good horse, Cadoc. He seemed to be used to running away from things," Alexine said. Eragon laughed.

"What's so funny cousin?" Roran demanded.

"On our way back Saphira and I helped someone being chased by Urgals. Then we found Cadoc heading back to the cities and wondered how he had gotten there and why he was saddled. I guess that explains it," Eragon said.

_Of course, _Saphira said.

-End of Chapter 7-

There you go. Please don't kill me for the three week late update.


	8. love and surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Saphira, or any other of Chris's characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Saphira, or any other of Chris's characters. I only own Alexine and Merick.

Savvy?

The Third Rider

Chapter 8

Merick was in the air going over some aerial maneuver tricks with Saphira again. He and Alexine had been training for two weeks now, and they were very fast learners. In two weeks time Alexine had learned all that Eragon had on his escape to the Varden, and she was already going on to some of the stuff The Morning Sage (or the Cripple who Is Whole) taught Eragon.

Merick was also learning very quickly. After a weeks time he had started learning things that –insert elf dragon's name here because I do not remember- had taught her. The speed of learning this dragon and rider have is amazing.

Eragon was supposed to be teaching Alexine things, but when they went to practice sword fighting, the master became the student. Alexine knew tricks with a sword Eragon had never even heard of, and she knew how pull them off too. In under 45 seconds Alexine had disarmed Eragon and had her protected blade next to his throat.

"That was incredible! How did you do that?" Eragon asked as she removed her blade.

"That was the first thing I learned! Don't you know how to disarm your opponent?"

"Yes, but I've never done it so quickly before!" Eragon replied.

"Why bother with all that other stuff when you can easily disarm your opponent in a matter of seconds?" Alexine asked.

"Huh, good point you've got there," Eragon said. The two dragons landed nearby.

They began to practice again, this time Alexine decided to have a real battle with Eragon and they kept at it for a good five minutes. They ended with their blades crossed over their heads, their faces mere centimeters apart. Alexine now saw the beauty in Eragon's face, and Eragon in hers.

_Merick continues to progress well,_ Saphira said in her calm mind voice, not noticing anything.

"Good, we'll need to plan our attack on Galbatorix soon. Do you think we're ready to move on to the Varden?" Eragon asked aloud. He and Alexine had separated and now stood awkwardly a few feet apart.

_We can probably manage it. These two seem to be wiser than their years give._

"I have an idea," Alexine said.

_About what?_ Merick asked.

"About how to take down Galbatorix. I can probably manage it alone, but just in case, Eragon, Saphira, are you willing to circle overhead in case I need help? That goes for you two Merick," Alexine said.

"That depends on what your idea is," Eragon said.

"Something that only someone in my position can do," Alexine said.

"A little more detail please," Eragon said. Alexine sighed.

"You'd better swear that you won't tell another living soul," Alexine said.

"I promise," he said.

"I'm the Princess of Alegasia," Alexine said.

-End of Chapter 8-

I know, I know, it was an extremely short chapter. I wanted to end there though, and I'll probably be updating over the weekend anyway.

Review please so that I know you all want me to continue.


	9. the plan is made

Disclaimer: I know this comes up twice and I do not own Eragon

Disclaimer: I know this comes up twice and I do not own Eragon.

I told you I'd update again this weekend!

The Third Rider

Chapter 9

Eragon nearly fell over. Did he hear her right? Did she really just say that she was the Princess of Alegasia? How would she have been kept a secret then from the whole world?

"Are you okay?" Alexine asked. Her voice sounded so far away and distant. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No, I'm okay. The princess, did you two know of this?" Eragon asked the dragons.

_No, I had no idea,_ Saphira said. Eragon turned to Merick.

_I was somehow unaware. I did not think that rider and dragon could hide things from one another, but I suppose I was wrong, _Merick said.

"You didn't know because I had that identity in a barrier that I've been building for years. I don't consider myself a princess, of HIS daughter for that matter," Alexine said 'his' with much venom in her voice.

"I never even knew he'd been married," Eragon said.

"Kings don't care if their married or not, they just do it. Anyway, I may need backup, are you willing to circle the skies for me?"

_I'd rather know more of this plan, _Merick said.

"Simple really; I've run away from home before, and have been kidnapped once. I'll say I'd been kidnapped, have a dagger hidden in my sleeve, hug Galbatorix, and since he won't expect murder from his own daughter, I'll have the perfect opportunity to rid Alegasia of him," Alexine said.

_Eragon, do you realize what I just did? _Saphira asked for him alone.

_She's the missing link to stopping the king and freeing Murtagh?_

_No, remember when you had your fortune told to you? Angela said you'd love someone of noble birth and I saw what almost happened as we landed. A Princess is certainly one of Noble Birth, and she's much closer in age than Arya is._

_You're right! I can't believe I didn't see that!_

_I can. You always were a little slow with this stuff. _

Just then Roran come running back from town. He'd been talking with Horst about new tools since many of them were broken.

"What's going on Roran?" Eragon asked.

"Galbatorix has left the Palace! They say he's been gone for almost a month now! They believe he's looking for some secret Princess!"

"Well, he'll have a hard time finding her," Alexine snorted.

"Why is that?" Roran asked. Eragon was silently laughing.

"Because I'm not going back," Alexine said. Roran did actually fall over, completely stunned by the remark. "Wow, he's older, yet you have better composure."

"If Galbatorix isn't in the palace, than how will you stop him?" Eragon asked.

"I'll probably ride out on a horse with my sword and a few supplies. You'll still be circling overhead. Galbatorix has probably taken his dragon out, so he'll be sure to spot me. You'll also have to fly above the clouds if you see him. I'll send Merick a mental message when he lands for you to be alert, and also if it doesn't work," Alexine said. She ran to the stable. "Roran, do you have a horse I can borrow?"

Roran was finally out of his daze now. "Yes, I'll saddle him up while you and Katrina get a pack together. Make sure it's not neat. If you're an escaped kidnapped victim you have to make it look like you were in a hurry," Roran said. Alexine nodded and ran inside.

About ten minutes later everything was ready. Alexine was already mounted on a gray mare and Eragon was on Saphira. Merick was keeping lookout overhead since he wouldn't have anyone riding him.

"Good luck," Katrina said. Alexine nodded and dug her heels into the mare's sides and was off. Eragon waited until everyone was out of the way and Alexine had a good head start before taking off with Saphira.

_This is it,_ Alexine thought. _Soon I'll be Queen of Alegasia. _

-End of Chapter 9-

I'm trying to drag this out as long as I can, but I don't think this story will be muck longer than 12 chapters, if that. Review please!


	10. real kidnappers

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Yeah, I don't know if I'll finish this story or not, I'm kinda bored with it.

I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy every weekend for the past 3 weekends so I'm just getting around to this.

The third Rider

Chapter 10 (I made it to 10!)

Alexine had been riding hard for a few hours now, but there was still no sign of her father. This gave her time to think about what she was doing, and thinking this through was not good.

She knew that her father had to die. But the fact that she was the one going to do it and in such a cruel way started to give her second thoughts. How could she be so heartless towards her own father?

_Because he murdered my mother just because he was bored! He loved her in a real love, or so I've believed, and he murdered her just because he was bored! And in front of me to boot!_

Merick hadn't checked in with her in a while, but that was okay with Alexine. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone else right now. Eragon would be able to take care of him anyway if he needed to.

Problem was it was starting to get dark out. There would be no way Alexine could find her father when it was this dark out.

_Merick, can you hear me?_

_Of course I can. Have you spotted your father?_

_No, it's getting dark and I think we should head into the woods for shelter. We're not that far from the Spine, and that would be the safest place for us. _

It took Merick a few moments to get back to her.

_I checked with Eragon. He agrees with you on this matter. We shall meet you down there in a few minutes._

_Okay, I'm on my way. _

Alexine steered her horse towards the Spine. She had heard all the stories and legends and superstitions of this wood, but they all sounded like a bunch of nonsense to her. Her favorite story was the one with the mysterious creatures who loved kidnapping little girls. She didn't know why, but that had always seemed like the best story. More than likely because of the chills she got from it.

Alexine entered the dark wood. Trees and bushes were everywhere, and Alexine was forced to slow down a little. She was still moving at a remarkably quick pace. Something crashed behind her, and all light in the forest disappeared too quickly.

Unknowingly, Alexine had moved her horse into an all out run. The horse's eyes were better to the dark than her own, but her head was still above the horses. While the horse was able to duck under a low branch, Alexine wasn't. She banged her head on the branch and fell right off the horse and lost consciousness.

Merick, Eragon, and Saphira had landed quickly. They were just waiting for Alexine to find them now. The trio had made sure to land in a clearing Alexine would easily be able to find.

The minutes ticked by, but still no sign of Alexine. A half hour went by, and the three began to worry.

_Do you think we chose a spot that she was unable to locate? _Saphira asked.

_I don't think so. I'm beginning to wonder if something happened to her. Do you sense anything Merick? _Eragon asked the green dragon.

_No, nothing at all; that part of my mind is silent now. It's as if a barricade is blocking my view. _

_We might want to form a search party for her at this rate. She should've been here by now. _Eragon said.

_Yes, we can take turns going out and looking for her, _Merick said.

_Hold it little ones. This is a big forest. It will be hard for us to locate her, especially with night fast approaching. We should wait until dawn when we can see her easily. _

_I hate it when you use logic to thwart my plans,_ Merick said. He stayed where he was though, and was quiet for the rest of the night.

Alexine awoke later that night to a horrible throbbing in her head. She tried to reach her hands up to cradle her aching head, but they were bound tight behind her. And now that she thought about it, there was a gag in her mouth too. Glancing down, Alexine also saw that her feet were bound as well.

_Great, I'm trying to save the world and now I'm a prisoner somewhere. _

Using her years of defense training from the palace, Alexine managed to stand up, only to hit her head on a low ceiling and crash back down to the ground. She landed with a hard thud, but at least now she was sitting up.

The surrounding scenery wasn't a forest like Alexine knew she was supposed to be in right now, but a cave with a fire not to far off. There were two people, or things really, sitting around the fire talking in hushed voices. It sounded a lot like gibberish to Alexine really.

Alexine brought her knees up to her chest and rolled onto her upper back, the area right before the neck. She maneuvered her hands under her feet so that they were now tied in front of her instead of behind. Then she bent forwards again and started to try and untie her feet. It took awhile, but she managed it.

She stood up again, making to sure not to hit the ceiling again, saw the entrance to the cave not that far off, and ran for it. The Things didn't really know what to do since they had never realized that she had unbound herself, let alone awoken. One of them simply pointed their hand at the entrance right before Alexine was through, and a forcefield appeared. Alexine bounced off the forcefield and remained in the cave.

_Well this is going to be annoying._

_­­_

Morning had come, and as soon as the first ray of sunlight was across the sky Merick was off searching through the Spine.

_Relax Merick,_ Saphira told the young dragon.

_How can I relax? My rider is missing somewhere and for all I know she could be dead!_

_No, she is not dead. When a rider dies their dragons die along with them. As long as you are alive, she is alive. _

_That doesn't help much._

_We're doing everything we can. Check more on the outskirts. Perhaps she hit her head on a low branch and was knocked unconscious. It was rather dark when we made camp._

_I'm already there,_ Eragon joined in the conversation. _I found her horse and some tracks. It looks like she did fall off because of a low branch. I think she might of have been kidnapped. These prints here make it look as if something was dragged along. _

Merick let out a roar.

_Stop that young one, we don't want anyone to know that we're here that we're not aware of,_ Saphira said. Merick didn't say anything, but he did stop roaring.

-End of chapter 10-

You know the drill! Let me know what you think by hitting that little purple button at the bottom of the page. Suggestions on how to continue would be great!


	11. escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

I am so sorry about the delayed update. I can't believe I haven't updated in almost a month!! I am so sorry! I'll have to update like three times this week to make it up to you!

The Third Rider

Chapter 11

Alexine sat at the foot of the cave, staring at the forcefield and fuming. She knew how to use bow and arrow. She could take on a dragon with a sword and probably do a lot of damage before getting burned to a crisp. But could she take down a simple forcefield with magic? Of course not.

One of the things walked over to her and took down the hood. It was an elf!

"Hello princess. You're not leaving just yet. You're our bargaining price for the king!" the elf said. This one was definitely male with long red hair.

_Bargaining price! Are these guys for real? _

"What's the matter princess? Too annoyed to say anything?" the male teased. He laughed. Alexine brought her hands to face and pulled down the gag.

"You better hope that my father gets to you before I do! 'Cause I'll make your life a living nightmare!" Alexine said. Fire burned in her emerald eyes, and the elf actually took a few cautious steps back. Smart Elf.

Alexine stood up again and walked towards the elf. He didn't back down. She swung her arms around and nailed the guy right in the jaw. There was a sickening crunch.

"Hey!" the other elf stood up from its spot at the fire. This one was female.

"You still want me as a bargaining price?" Alexine said.

"Yeah, we want his dragon!"

"Ha! You have no bargaining price! He'd rather kill me than give away his dragon!"

"Well we'll just see about that."

Alex walked over to her and kicked her right in the ribs. She followed that up with a two handed punch in the gut.

"You gonna let me go now or do I have to keep kicking your butt?" Alex asked. Something hard collided with her head and she fell to the floor. She was still conscious, but in a daze.

"We're not letting you go," the male said. He said more to, but Alex tuned it out.

_Merick? Can you hear me?_

_Alexine! Where are you? _

_In a cave with two elves who want to use me as a bargaining price against my father. Think you can come and help? You'll need Eragon though, they have a forcefield at the entrance to the cave. _

_We're on our way!_

Well, knowing she had reinforcements coming, Alexine got back up and kicked the male elf in the place guys hate getting hit. He doubled over onto the floor. Alex turned around just in time to duck a punch from the female.

"Nice try honey, but it'll take more than that!" Alex said. She did a flip in the air and her feet landed on the female's chest, just under the neck. The two of them crashed to the floor.

Everyone in the cave heard a deafening roar, and the forcefield buzzed to nothing. Alexine took this chance and ran for it. Merick had already landed and Alex jumped onto his back. They took off real fast.

Eragon and Saphira were circling in the air above. Merick and Alexine joined them.

"What did they want?" Eragon asked right away.

"They were going to use me as a bargaining price against Galbatorix to try and gain his dragon, as if that would've worked," Alex said. Eragon laughed a loud laugh.

"He would have to be very desperate in deed for an heir to give up his dragon!"

"No kidding, he would have them kill me and all his guards before even considering that bargain!"

After that Eragon and Alex were quiet for a few minutes, letting the last of the laughter die away.

"So, where to now?" Alex asked.

"We're heading back to camp, and then it's up to you on whether or not we look for your father again," Eragon said. Alex nodded.

-End of Chapter 11-

Again, I am so sorry about the really delayed update! I feel horrible!

You can tell me how much you hate me now in a review.


	12. the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Sadly, I think this is the last chapter. I was thinking it over for the past week, which is why I didn't update sooner.

The Third Rider

Chapter 12

Alexine was riding on her horse the next day, looking for Galbatorix. She wasn't exactly happy that this responsibility had fallen on her shoulders, but Alex would do what she had to for Alegasia. Besides, she would then become the Empress of Alegasia, and she could fix what her father did.

But first that depended on whether or not Alegasia really needed someone to rule.

_You'll figure it out, _Merick said.

_I know, but it's all so hard. _

_No one ever said it was easy._

_I hate it when you're right. _

Eragon and Saphira were having their own conversation.

_What do you think of Alex? _Eragon asked.

_She might be the one. Arya turned you down, and Alexine is still of noble birth._

_I didn't even think of that, but now that you bring it up, I think you're right. _

_Besides, you two already like each other, so go after her. She may want you to help her fix Alegasia. _

_Maybe…What's that?_

Saphira looked where Eragon was mentally pointing. There was a black dot on the horizon, and it was definitely in the air.

_Merick?_

_Yes Eragon?_

_Let Alexine know that Galbatorix may be coming._

_What?_

_Just tell her!_

And now Alex was in a panic, which would be good for when her father landed. She made sure the dagger was in her sleeve, hidden from view. This was it.

Galbatorix was looking through his dragon's eyes and saw Alexine. He almost felt relieved at seeing her unscathed. Galbatorix landed in front of his daughter.

Alexine jumped off the horse when Galbatorix climbed down.

"Ah, Alex, I am grateful to see you unscathed," Galbatorix said.

"Why? You never showed me any attention before," Alexine said. They were about a yard apart. The last time Alexine had let them come this close together was the day he killed her mother. Tears started streaming down her face.

"You are the heir to Alegasia, of course I want you alive and unscathed, it doesn't look good," he said.

"Some father, you don't care about me. All you want is that stupid rock," Alex said. Real tears were falling down her dirt covered face.

"Come here my girl," Galbatorix said, and held out his arms for a hug. Every once in a while he showed compassion. It was just that this time would be his last.

Alexine walked into his arms, and put hers around him. She quickly got out the dagger hidden in her sleeve, and before she could think about what she was doing, she plunged it deep into his heart. She let go of the dagger, and walked away from her father.

"That was for my mother," she said. "And I know where your precious green rock is." _Merick, come down. _Merick landed next to Alexine, and Galbatorix stared hatefully at the two of them. His dragon didn't make a sound next to him as they died. Alexine climbed onto Merick, and they took off into the sky.

"You did it," Eragon said. "It's over."

"No, only my father's life is over. I still have to clean up my father's mess," Alexine said.

"Good thing you have awhile then, isn't it?" Eragon joked.

"And I'm gonna need every minute of it," Alex said.

"I'd like to help," Eragon said, working up nerve. It had been so much easier with Arya.

"What?"

"I'd like to help you clean up Alegasia."

"I'm not gonna turn anyone down who wants to help me," Alex said, not actually understanding what he was getting at. Merick went upside down and flew over Eragon and Saphira. "Ahh!!"

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Alexine," Eragon said. Alexine blushed.

"I love you to, Eragon," Alex said. They tried to kiss, but it was rather awkward since Alexine was upside down.

**Two months later …**

Alexine was the Empress of Alegasia, and Eragon was the Emperor. They were doing their best to fix Alegasia, but it was going to take time. The elves had come out of hiding.

Murtagh was helping a little. He was doing his best to fix the fact that he had helped Galbatorix.

And best of all, there was another dragon egg up for grabs. Yep, Saphira and Merick had been busy.

And after they fixed everything a century later…

THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

-End of Chapter 12- -End of The Third Rider-

I did it! I finished another story! And for how long I have been a member it is really sad to think that this is only the second story I finished.

Let me know what you thought of the story in a review! Not that it matters anymore!


End file.
